07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 56
Kapitel 56: The Neverending 1st Day is the fifty-fifth chapter overall, and the second chapter of Volume 10 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of August 2010 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5538-3. Summary Teito looks upon Capella and Rutia's reunion and realises that they are both glad to be back together. He is unable to say all the harsh things he had meant to say to Rutia and he smiles down at the sight. Rutia then justifies her reasons for leaving Capella; they had run out of money and she was willing to sell her son into slavery so that he would be fed than to stay with her and starve to death. She then thanks Teito and Frau for giving her son back to her. It is then revealed that Rena's mother had been murdered by poison and they had to conceal the death, as Rena was not old enough to inherit her mother's property and it would have been sold. In the slave market, they found Rutia, who bore a startling resemblance to Rena's late mother and took her in to deceive those who had wanted to kill her mother. It is one day until Rena's birthday and she becomes of age. They all make preparations but the thing in the wall watches them and swears to stop Rena having her birthday. Capella goes to sleep and Teito delivers him to his mother who once again thanks him and apologizes for giving him so much trouble. He then talks to Frau who admits that he has a bad feeling about the place; as if the whole place was possessed by something. At that moment, Nyx arrives with some tea and the clock clicks to midnight. Teito becomes stiff and does not respond to Frau's shouts. The atmosphere begins to distort and he tries to save Teito but the boy disappears and the scene fades. It is the morning of the previous day. Seeing as the time change had not affected Frau, he had to conceal the fact that something had happened and relived the day. That evening, Ugur appeared alongside Nyx to deliver the tea; Ugur had not been affected by the time change either. The chapter ends with Frau confronting Ugur. Quotes from this Chapter "I am pretty sure I was going to shout. Why did you just leave Capella like that! And, do you realise how hurt Capella was and how many tears he shed? Even then, do you expect us to believe and forgive you so easily? But I can't even find one thing to say. Not even one." - Teito Klein about Capella and Rutia's reuinion. "But even more so, waiting for death... If my child lives; even if I was unable to meet him... Just knowing that Capella was left was my only happiness." - Rutia, justifying her reasons for leaving Capella. "Thank you. Surely, both of you are my gods." - Rutia, to Teito. Characters in order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Volume 10 Category:Chapters